The present invention relates generally to printer apparatus and more particularly to a printer system having a local control unit.
Although print systems utilizing printer apparatus and control circuitry are well known in the art, they require complex apparatus for printing, extensive circuitry for buffering and control, and excessive interfacing circuitry.
Present comparable systems suffer from poor performance, maintainability, inability to operate continuously, lack of reliability, line-to-line spacing variations, poor ribbon life and serviceability. Present systems are deficient in print format control.
Thus, there is clearly a need for a printer system employing reliable, high performance print apparatus and improved control circuitry.